Breathe Me
by brittsanbritt
Summary: Santana is more affected by Brittany's rejection at her locker than she seems, luckily Mr Schue is there to help her. And as for Brittany well, she's just confused about everything and seeks guidance from Coach Sylvester.
1. Chapter 1

***Santana's POV***

"I am so yours, proudly so" Brittany says and the tears begin to fall from my eyes. She's choosing Artie. Not me, Artie. But I can't show them that I'm hurting so I do what I do best

"Yeah, well, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck." I snap at Brittany, the tears are still flowing down my face

"I'm sorry" She tries to apologise and then she tries to put her arm around me but I just yell at her telling her to get off me and push her away. I ran out of that school as fast as I could, I heard people yelling my name, but I didn't pay any attention to them, I couldn't focus on anything other than the hot, wet tears falling cascading down my face.

I got home at about midnight, I'd been driving around for hours and I'd ended up in Indiana at about 9pm ish and realised I had to head home. Once I got there I opened the front door and was met with silence, I read the note on the side near the key holder.

 _Santana,_

 _Papi and I have had to fly to London for work. We'll be gone for around a month, we put money in your account for the essentials, no shopping sprees. Sorry Mija,_

 _love Mami_

Great. I walk into the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet, I grabbed the bottle of vodka from inside and chugged it down as I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom, I could feel it taking effect on me immediately, my sight went blurry and my head went dizzy so I stopped for a second then continued into my bedroom. I went straight to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy and mascara was all over my face. I looked awful. Then those words Brittany had same came running back.

"What's wrong with me? Brittany? Do my feelings not matter?" I yell at the picture of Britt and I that she'd stuck to my mirror in the bathroom "Why hurt me? Was I not good enough? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I scream as I repeatedly punch the mirror smashing it into pieces. I've got tears falling down my face now and my knuckles are all bloody and broken. This isn't good, especially not when I'm pissed. I clutch my wrist as the adrenalin goes away and the pain kicks in, I grab my phone and scroll through the contacts remembering what the curly haired man had said before.

It took about 6 rings for him to answer, I guess he was probably asleep as it's now 12:45 in the morning.

"Mr Schue" I whisper, my voice breaking as I say his name

"Santana?" He asks with a worried tone in his voice

"Can you take me to the hospital?" I ask quietly

"Santana? What happened?" He questions and I look down at my bloody hand

"I messed up Mr Schue. I got drunk because I was hurting and then I lashed out and now my knuckles are hurt" I weep over the phone

"Ok, Santana I'll be over in about 10 minutes ok, just stay on the phone with me You're going to be ok" he tells me and true to his word, 10 minutes later Mr Schue comes knocking on my door. When I open it he looks at me and then at my hand and he looks shocked "Oh god, Santana! We have to get you to a hospital, I think you've broken your knuckles" He rushes out as he guides me to his car. He doesn't say anything the whole journey, he doesn't say anything once he checks me in to the hospital. The nurse calls my name and take me through to see the doctor, he tells me that I've broken my knuckles and that I'm going to have to have stitches for the cuts from the glass. I got my stitches which may I add stung like a bitch and got a cast on my left hand which sucks because I'm left handed. Anyway, once that was all over and done with Mr Schue took be back to his car and he asked me if I was ok, but I didn't answer, I didn't know how to. He put the radio on and just as we set off the one song that I never wanted to hear ever again came on, Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. As soon as it started i began balling my eyes out, Mr Schue pulled over and hugged my tightly. I calmed down eventually and then I knew I had to tell him

"Mr Schue. Remember what Rachel said? The Sapphic charm comment? Well, see the thing is, Mr Schue I'm g-g-g-ay and i'm in love with Brittany. I told her exactly how I felt, but she chose Artie instead of me and it hurt so badly. So I drove to Indiana and back then got a note saying my parents will be away for a month and i got really drunk and upset and angry and I punched the mirror over and over again and then this happened" I explain to him and he hugs me again

"I'm so proud of you Santana. I'm here to help you through this, if you need me come and talk to me, it doesn't matter whether I'm in lesson or its outside of school, just find me or call me and I'll be there for you, come on lets get you home" he said and for once i actually smiled. Mr Schue dropped me off home and I went to sleep crying my eyes out because of the stuffed Unicorn Brittany had given me for protection.

The next day when I entered school everyone was staring at me. I'd worn ripped skinny black jeans with a black vest top and a black leather jacket. On my head was a black beanie hat and on my feet were my black and white converse, the plaster cast I had was white so it drew attention, as I walked down the halls I saw all the Glee club members looking at me. Finn and Quinn looked at me with a worried expression on both their faces. Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike all looked at me in shock. Lauren and Puckerman didn't notice me. And then I got to Brittany and Artie, he was looking at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking and then I made the mistake of looking up into Brittany's ocean blue eyes. I couldn't control my emotions and I went running into the choir room with tears falling once again, I sat in the back of the classroom like normal and waited for everyone to come in and sit down. They all seemed to enter in pairs, Puck and Lauren, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Finn, Tina and Mike and lastly Rachel came in with Mr Schue.

"Ok guys, this weeks lesson is acceptance. Now it's become clear to me that this club is represented by everything it could possibly be represented by. But you guys still aren't accepting it" Mr Schue said

"That's crazy Mr Schue, we love each other" Mercedes told the teacher

"It's not that you don't accept each other" Mr Schue looked at me and made eye contact "It's that you dont accept yourselves" I rolled my eyes at him

"Mr Schue? Can I ask a question?" Artie asked

"Sure, what's up?" The man replied

"Santana? What did you do to your hand?" Artie spoke looking at me and everybody turned to look at me. Great. Now I have to tell them the story. I got out of my chair and walked down to the piano stool and sat on it.

"Some stuff happened yesterday that really hurt me, so I left here early and got in my car and just drove, I drove to Indiana and got back at midnight only to find that my parents had gone to London on business for a month. I got really upset and angry so I downed a bottle of vodka, I know we all made that pledge and I'm sorry I just didn't know what else to do. I went to my bathroom at looked at my reflection and realised I wasn't good enough and so I punched the mirror repeatedly. I broke my knuckles and had to have stitching across them because of the glass shards that cut through my skin. I know it's dumb and none of you will get it, so I found a song to help you understand. Mr Schue, can I?" I whisper

"Of Course Santana" He says and then takes a seat. I place my good hand upon the keys of the piano and begin to play as I sing

 _Help, I have done it again_

 _I have been here many times before_

 _Hurt myself again today_

 _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

 _Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

 _Yeah, I think that I might break_

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

 _Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

I finished singing and looked up to see everybody upset and then she stands.

"Santana..." She whispers and I look at her and then walk out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

***Santana's POV***

After I told the Glee club what happened and finished singing that song I saw Brittany stand up with tears in her eyes and she just said my name and I walked away. Out of the choir room and straight into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and saw the tears in my eyes. The bell rang and I knew I'd have to go to class and so as I walked out of the bathroom I saw the Glee members exiting the choir room, Quinn saw me first and just stared at me, slowly they all saw me, nobody said anything, but Brittany pushed through everyone with Artie following close behind her when he tried to reach her hand she pulled it away and folded her arms, she looked at me and then ran down the hallway to her next class. I looked back and saw Artie looking confused so I just walked to the History classroom, Miss Pillsbury was subbing because our normal teacher was in the hospital or something. As I took my seat at the back of the classroom I remembered that a certain blonde was in this classroom as well as Berry, Chang and Lady Hummel. They all stopped and looked at me while entering the classroom slowly, Brittany came in 10 minutes later with red puffy eyes. At that point I couldn't help it, but I didn't want to cry again so I got up and asked Miss Pillsbury if I could go and see Mr Schue, being the wimp of a teacher she is of course she agreed.

I walked down the empty hallways with my laptop in it's bag on my shoulder. Then I walked past that spot, that place where I'd told Brittany I loved her. I ran past that place and straight down the hall towards Mr Schue's Spanish class, I walked in and waited by the door way, Quinn, Finn, Puck and Mercedes were in this class, Quinn looked at me with a look that just made me want to cry, it was almost sympathetic and yet also kind of annoyed like she was mad at me for not confiding in her. Once Mr Schue spotted me at the door and he set the class off to work on some kind of practical speaking thing and then he came over to me and took me out the room.

"Hey Santana, what's wrong?" He asked me and I just started balling so he pulled me into a hug. He called Ms. Holliday who was another substitute teacher and asked her to take the rest of his class so he could talk to me. Once he got her sorted he took me to the Choir room and we sat down on the red chairs that I'd grown to find extremely comforting.

"Why did you have to do this Mr Schue? Your lesson about acceptance has just made it so much harder for me to accept who I am" I whispered

"Santana. You are so amazing and special and" He begins but I interrupt him

"No I'm not, I'm just a bitch. The entire Glee Club knows it, Lauren and Rachel said it best I'm just a bitch and the only job I'm going to get is working on a pole and lets face it Mr Schue she's right." I say with my head looking down

"no Santana! They're not right! You lash out because you hurt inside everyday. The way you deal with all these changes is by making snide remarks about the people you care about most. I know you may not admit it, but I know you love each and every member of that Glee Club and you care about them way more than you want too" Mr Schue says and he's right. God why does he have to be right?

"How do you know that Mr Schue?" I ask

"I know because you would've left Glee Club a long time ago if you didn't care for the people in the club" He laughed "They care for you to you know? Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Artie, Puck, Lauren, Kurt, Quinn, Sam, Britt and so do I Santana. I've seen you grow up, you've been in this club for almost 2 years and you've changed so much, I've seen you form new friendships and relationships and I've seen them fall apart, but most of all I've seen you build your walls up so high that nobody can get past them unless they keep trying and the only person who's actually kept trying to break down your walls is Brittany. You and her have been so close since day 1, the way you act around her is completely different to the way you act with other people. You are the only person that I have never seen call Brittany stupid or anything along those lines" I break his speech

"Brittany isn't stupid mr Schue! She just sees the world in a different way" I snap at him

"That's what I mean. But Santana, I stand at the front of that classroom everyday and I see the way you look at each other when the other isn't looking. You look at Brittany with this fear in your eyes but also there is an insane sparkle in your eye. It was obvious from the minute we came back from Sectionals last year that you were in love with her and I think your heart knew it straight away, but your head just didn't. And as for Britt, she looks at you like you're the world, she has such admiration in her eyes that it's the equivalent of every other Glee Club members admiration for their idols and more including Rachel's. She loves you with everything she has, but just like you she has this fear, I think she's scared that if she dumped Artie and dove straight into a relationship with you that you wouldn't be able to cope as you're still coming to terms with who you are. I know that you and Brittany have something special, something that most people don't get until they're much older. You two are so ridiculously in love that everyone is envious." Mr Schue shocked me with his little speech, it brought tears to my eyes

"Everyone?" I questioned

"You two aren't as subtle as you think you are. I'm pretty sure Artie knows" He laughs and it makes me giggle

"Mr Schue, I think I made a terrible mistake" I whisper

"What have you done Santana?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice

"I blackmailed Karofsky into being my running mate for prom king and queen. He's gay as well Mr Schue and I don't know what to do, I called Dave this morning and got him to take me to the lima Bean and that's when i told him I'd out him to the whole school if he didn't run for Prom King and Queen with me. I feel awful about it" I had tears in my eyes and Mr Schue just told me to breath

"Hey, Mr Schue? Can I make my shirt for Glee Club now, or is this-Santana are you ok?" Mike asked as he ran across the room and brought me into a hug.

Mike and I have been good friends since Elementary school, we lived next door to each other and our families got close so we did as well.

"I'm fine Mike. What's this t shirt for?" I asked looking from him to Mr Schue

"Tomorrow we're doing a performance of Born this Way by Lady Gaga and our costumes are something that we don't like about ourselves written on a plain white t-shirt" Mr Schue said

"Ok, I'll make mine with you now then Mike" I smiled at him and he walked off to find the right sized t-shirts for us

"Santana? What are you putting on your t-shirt?" Mr Schue asked me

"I'm putting BITCH on it. Mr Schue I'm not ready to be out of the closet yet, I'm sorry. But thank you for your support and everything, I really appreciate everything you've done for me" I smile at him and give him a hug

"You're welcome Santana. Now go, have fun, make you shirt and I'll see you later" He said as he walked out the room.

"Come on San!" Mike yelled and I walked over to him.

20 minutes later Mike and I had made our t-shirt's his said CAN'T SING on it and mine said BITCH. Mike left the room saying he had to meet Tina, but I lingered around until he left. I swapped the word press size and flipped over my t-shirt, I need to win Britt and that's what I'm gonna do. I want my girl.

10 minutes passed and I'd got my t-shirt done perfectly. The front now said BITCH* and the back now said in small writing by my collar *but not towards the genius Brittany S. Pierce who I am crazy in love with.

Let's see what this does.


	3. Chapter 3

***Brittany's POV***

It's acceptance week and I want to make Santana accept herself. I can't believe that she did that to herself, she's hurting so badly right now because I chose Artie over her! I love Santana way more than Artie, but she's not ready. I want her to accept who she is before we take our relationship to the next level. But knowing that she's hurt herself because of it. I'm walking down the halls after Glee Club and I don't even know when I started to cry, I slide down the lockers and out my head in my hands, I felt someone walking towards me.

"Brittany? What are you doing in the hallway?" I hear Coach Sue say

"Coach, I really need some advice" I whisper with tears in my eyes. She looks at me and lifts me off the ground.

"Come on Brittany, get off the floor and get to class. But after you've been to your History class what do you have after that?" She asks me as she holds out a hand towards me. I grab it and she pulls me up off the floor

"I've got, um I've got Spanish with Mr Schue. Why?" Coach Sylvester looked at me and just sighed

"If you need help I'll be in my office during your Spanish class" She told me and then walked away.

I walked into History 10 minutes late, it didn't take too long for Santana to leave the room. It must have really hurt her.

I get through History class by doodling mine and Santana's initials in little love hearts all over my notebook, when the bell went, I ran out of the room all the way to Coach Sue's office

"Coach Sue, I need to talk" I say, she offers me a seat and I tell her everything that happened with Santana.

"Sweet, sweet Brittany. You and Santana were always way to close for comfort. It was obvious that you loved each other from day 1 and now that Santana's finally admitted it you chose a cripple over her?" Sue said

"I'm just scared that she won't be able to cope with us being a couple. I want her to accept herself before we get together" I whispered and Sue just nodded

"You know what you should do? Act like normal around each other. Or at least try too" Sue said "Now Brittany. Get the hell out of my office" She yelled, I stood up and went towards the door, I stopped with my hand on the handle and turned to face Coach "Coach?" She looked up at me "Thank you" I smiled and then walked out the room towards the choir room, I figured I'd make my t-shirt for the performance tomorrow.

 ***Santana's POV***

After I made my t-shirt I threw it in my bag and head off to my next class, lucky for me no one from Glee (except Rachel, but she never pays attention to me so that's fine) this was just the most boring class ever I don't even remember what happened for the rest of the day. However, when I got home I heard knocking on my window at about 9pm maybe, at that point I was listening to Adele on the repeat (yes, I know I'm sad ok?)

Anyway, make you feel my love had just come on shuffle when I got up to open the window, I saw Brittany. The beautiful, blonde, Brittany S. Pierce. She was clinging onto the tree branch that was close to the balcony outside my window, I opened the window and leaned out of it

"Brittany, what the hell are you doing?" I gasped as she almost falls off the tree branch

"I'm here because I miss you Santana. We used to be really close and I miss being your friend. Did I do something wrong?" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear her

"I don't know, did you? All I know is that you blew me off to be with stubby mcripple pants, that's fine." I say with a harsh tone

"San, I've got my reasons for doing that and I'll tell you when the times is right, but for now can we please just go back to normal? Please?" Brittany looked at me with tears in her eyes

"Brittany, come here?" I looked at the ground as I heard her shuffling over the balcony barrier "I don't know if this will work, but I'm willing to try" I mumble and she looks at me like a child on Christmas morning

"Thank you San. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She screams and runs across to me and pulls me into a hug, we both pull away with our faces super close

"Santana?" Brittany whispers and I nod "Can, c-c-can I kiss you?" I gasp as she leans closer to me, closer and closer and closer until I can feel her breath on my face.

"Britt, no! We can't do this, not now. Please just leave me for now? I'll see you tomorrow in Glee Club ok?" I say as I pull away from her, her face falls

"Brittany? Come on, I'm not mad at you. What did you put on your t-shirt?" I asked her and she looked down. Stupid. "You're not stupid Brittany" I whisper as I walk over to her and rub her cheeks. I plan a kiss upon her cheek and my lips begin to burn, I can see her blush. She says goodbye and then she climbs back down the tree.

The next day, I was at my locker putting my books away before Glee club when Brittany came up to me

"Hey, do you like my shirt for Glee club?" She says as she opens up her jacket revealing her white t-shirt that has an arrow pointing towards her face with the words I'M WITH STOOPID on it, I giggle at it

"That's perfect, check out mine" I smile and open my jacket showing her my BITCH* t-shirt. She frowns before I have chance to show her the second part "What? Legend has it when I came out of my mother I told the nurse she was fat" I shrug my shoulders

"Well, I made a different one for you" Brittany said as she pulled out a t-shirt from her back with the word LEBANESE on it, I scoffed

"I'm Hispanic" as the words fell out of my mouth something clicked "Wait, was that supposed to say Lesbian?"

"Yeah, isn't that what it says? When you said all that stuff to me it made me feel so proud of you Santana. You're awesome. Why would you try to hide any of that? You know that every kid in that Glee Club will support you 110%. That means that no matter what you've got 12, 13 if you include Blaine Warbler, that will love you and appreciate you as well as accept you." Brittany says

"You don't get a say in what I do anymore" I snap back

"Why? Because I'm dating somebody?" She asks and I roll my eyes

" No. Because I said I love you. You didn't say you loved me back" I sigh deeply

" I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put the shirt on and you would dance with me." Brittany shoved the shirt into my chest as she walked off down the hallway. I didn't even get to show her the back of the t-shirt. The bell goes just as I begin to cry, I ran down the hall way into the choir room clutching at the t-shirt Brittany made me. Mr Schue walked into the room whistling born this way he did a spin and then saw me curled up in a ball on one of the chairs. He ran over to me "Santana? Santana? What's wrong?" He holds me in his arms whilst I weep

"Britt she gave me a T-Shirt that was supposed to say Lesbian, she wants me to dance with her during the Born this Way number, but I can't Mr Schue. I just can't" I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes

"Well, you put Bitch on your t-shirt, why don't you just change it. You know that everyone in Glee club will love you no matter what. They all accepted and stuck up for Kurt, he didn't have as much confidence or strength that you do." He told me

"I didnt just put that on it" I tell him as I pull out the t-shirt from my bag "I put an asterisk next to it and then put this on the back" I flipped the t-shirt and showed him it, he giggled at me

"This is so you Santana. Why didn't you show Brittany?" He questions

"Because she didn't give me the chance too" I whispered. Suddenly Finn entered the room

"Mr. Schue, it's time for the performance" He says as he does his signature half smirk. The two of them head off while I'm still trying to decide which t-shirt to wear. You know what? Fuck it. If I want Brittany, I have to prove that I'm ready to be with her. I ran to the bathroom and took off my BITCH* t-shirt and traded it for Brittany's LEBANESE t-shirt as I was doing this I called Karofsky telling him the deal was off. I ran down the hallway and through the auditorium door only to hear Artie asking where I am

"I don't know, to be honest does anyone really care? We all accept each other for who they are accept Santana, lets face it she's just a bitch" Sam snapped, tears are falling down my cheeks, I go to turn around when I hear a voice yelling

"No she's not!" Its Brittany "You all talk about accepting each other and helping each other, none of that's true! You accept everyone but Santana, you call her a bitch and tell her that she's got no future other than becoming a stripper or pole dance. And you all wonder why she isn't always the nicest person well guess what nobody is nice 24/7" She screams and then she begins to walk towards Sam "And you! You're the worst of them all, you flirt with so many people and you always bitch about Santana behind her back but to her face you're really sweet. You're the worst type of person! You are a two-face, short dicked, idiot who.." Brittany keeps yelling at Sam when Mr Schue looks towards me and I realise that Brittany is about to go to far, I slip my BITCH* T-shirt on over my LEBANESE shirt

"BRITT, DON'T!" I yell from the top of the stairs and the whole Glee Club turns to face me and I begin to walk down the stairs towards the stage once I get to the curtain that leads to another exit from the auditorium I say "It's good to know where you can be accepted isn't it?" and then I leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

***Brittany's POV***

"Santana!" I yell as she runs out of the auditorium, I go to run after her but I'm pulled back by Mr Schue who looks at me and I know he just wants me to leave her be for a bit and let her have alone time.

"I'm so disappointed in you all" Mr Schue yelled and everyone turned towards me

"Mr Schue" I hear Artie pipe up and I really didn't want him too say something

"No, Artie. Santana is really rude and mean and hurtful to you, but did you ever think why? She could just be hurting on the inside but none of you can see that except Britt. Did you ever thing about that? What happened to this Glee club being family? Family don't do this to each other, now I want you all to think about this because imagine if the people you considered family talked badly about you behind your back? Or hurt you? How would you feel?" He tells them and they all look down he then turns to me "Come on Brittany we need to find Santana" I run out the auditorium and head towards the bleachers Mr Schue in tow.

"Santana? San?" I begin to yell as I run across the football field and under the bleachers, I spot the Latina sat on the sofa crying holding her cast tightly to her chest, it breaks my heart to see her like this, I run over to her and pull her into me she begins to sob and all I can do is tell her she'll be ok while I place kisses on top of her head. Slowly she begins to calm down and then she looks at me and Mr Schue

"I'm so sorry Santana. I can't believe them, I'm really disappointed in them" Mr Schue sighs and I look at her and notice her top seems really thick

"Santana, why is your t-shirt so thick?" I ask and she blushes

"I was in the choir room talking to Mr Schue just after you gave me the Lebanese top and I told him what I'd put on my BITCH* t-shirt, but I never got chance to show you. I wanted to win you over, I wanted you to choose me over Artie because I love you and hate seeing you with him, but I know that you just want me to just be comfortable with myself and I was going to come to the auditorium and perform wearing the t-shirt you gave me, but when I got there I heard everything that Sam said and saw you get angry. I lost the confidence I had and put my bitch top back on then ran out here." She whispers

"What was on you bitch t-shirt?" I ask god she's so mysterious sometimes, she began to remove her t-shirt she still had the Lebanese one on underneath, don't worry. She passed me the t-shirt with the word bitch facing upwards

"Turn it over Brittany" she whispers and I flip the t-shirt and see some small writing at the top of the t-shirt near the collar, I look closer and gasp when I see what it says. But not to the genius Brittany S. Pierce who I am crazy in love with. Tears begin to form in my eyes "Santana, I can't believe you. Did you really think you had to win me over? You know that all I have ever wanted was to be with you. I was the one who suggested we dueted together first remember? I'm the one who wanted to talk about feelings and you were the scared one. I know I chose Artie over you, but I did that because I wanted you to realises that you didn't have to be afraid because you'll always have someone who loves you more than anything, someone who will always bring out the best in you, someone who will always try their best to make you as happy as you can be. That person is me. But San, you need to be completely comfortable with yourself before we make this, us official. I love you so much that I want to be able to hold your hand and walk down the hallway showing everyone how hot my girlfriend is. But I know that although you may be ready in your heart you're not ready in your head." I tell her and she has tears falling from her eyes "Hey, no tears" I wipe the tears off her cheeks and smile at her "Come on San, smile. You look even more beautiful than normal when you smile." This makes her laugh and that is the sound that lights up my life. I lean across and pull her into a bear hug, she clings to me like a sloth to a tree (ok that was a terrible metaphor) but when I pull away she keeps hold of my hands and we look back to Mr Schue who's smiling, oh crap, he's got an idea.

"That was so sweet. Santana are you ok? Do you want to come back to Glee club? I know they all want to apologise, I know it doesn't make up for what they've done but it might make you feel better to hear what they have to say" He says with a look that I've never seen before, I think he's kind of mad that the glee club did this to Santana.

"Mr Schue, why do you care so much?" Santana asks and I look at her and back to him

"I care because out of everyone in Glee, I see you as more of a daughter than any other I can see all the pain you have in your eyes and it just pains me to see you hurting. I never told anyone this, but I've always wanted a daughter and when you called me that night asking for help knowing that you trusted me meant so much to me and I know you won't believe me, but it's true." He smiles and I feel Santana get up and run to him giving him a massive hug. I love that she has such a close relationship with him I know she's never really had a father figure because hers was always working when she was little to give her the best shot she had in life. He's always been busy and it meant that he never really bonded with Santana which was a shame cause she was never really a girly girl which was pretty cute to be honest. But knowing that she's got this bond with Mr Schue makes me really happy because she now has something that she's always wanted. When they pulled away from the hug they both looked really happy.

"I want to go back to Glee club, but I don't want to act like nothing has happened. I want to talk to them about what they said and how much it really hurt me, I don't think I'm ready to come out, but I will admit that I'm completely and utterly in love with someone. I'm just not ready to say who it is. I'm sorry Britt" she whispers, I walk over to her and hold her hand as I lean in and peck her on the lips

"It's ok Santana. I'll still love you no matter what you do" I tell her and she kisses me again. We all walk back to Glee club, Mr Schue first with Santana and I following him walking closely together we enter the room and Santana and I take our seats at the back of the choir room, everybody stares at the two of us before Mr Schue starts talking

"I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am. You have all said on countless occasions that this club is a family but the one person who has never called this club a family is Santana and I never understood why, but now I do. None of you treat her like family the only people who do and Brittany and Mike, so no wonder why she lashes out at you because you lash out at her just in a different way. She bites back with bad words, but what you do is worse you all act kind and nice to her face, but none of you can deny that you have bad mouthed her behind her back. I think we all owe Santana an apology, but not only that, I think you need to prove that Santana is a part of this family because if you don't I'm not going to run this club anymore" He states and I look around and see that everyone looks shocked

"Mr Schue, you can't do that! Santana's got a heart that's made of stone, she won't get hurt if we bitch about her or say mean things" Sam states and I feel my blood boil, I see Santana take a deep breath and stand up, she looks at me and then begins to walk towards the piano

"Look. I know I've hurt you all on multiple occasions, but I don't mean to, I can't help it sometimes. And I do love you all of you like family. My heart is not made of stone and to be honest I thought it was, but then I fell in love and I knew it wasn't. I'm in love with someone, yeah Santana Lopez in madly in love" She says and I feel my knees turn to jelly, she glances at me and smiles while the Glee club clap

"Santana, on behalf of the Glee club, I'd like to apologise for what we said. We love you Santana" Finn said and he went up and hugged her tightly, the whole Glee club came and gave her a group hug. Sam was still sat in his seat rolling his eyes and scoffing at everything that just happened. Santana had to grab my hand to stop me from attacking him. Mr Schue walked in front of the group

"Sam, I want you to leave Glee club until you can apologise to Santana and actually make her feel welcome her you're no longer welcome in this club" he says as he points to the door "Get out." Sam slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the room

"I don't think it's that easy to apologise to a dyke." He states before walking out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

***Santana's POV***

It was weird how everyone seemed to be ok with me being in love with someone. They may not have known who it was, but they were all good about it. I was actually happy. The whole Glee Club got up to hug me and honestly, for the first time, I felt accepted into the club once we all pulled away Mr Schue broke through the group and told Sam to leave. It took some convincing before he walked out the room he stopped and said "I don't think it's that easy to apologise to a dyke." And I swear my heart dropped. Brittany started to get angry and she began to storm across to Sam, but she was pulled back by Finn.

"Get out Sam!" Puck said through gritted teeth Sam smirked and walked out the choir room. The Glee club turned to me and they all had this worried look on their face and then there was Brittany. She was so full of hope. And I wish I could make her proud of me, but I can't. At least not now. I didn't know what to say neither did Brittany everyone was silent but then Artie piped up. Still not his biggest fan but whatever.

"This is mental! There's no way Santana is a lesbian!" He laughs out and they all join in. Britt and I look at each other and don't know what to do, so I go along with them and laugh, but Britt just sighs and giggles lightly.

"Well, jokes over. I'm leaving. Bye" I say and then I walk out the room I just kept walking down the hallway until I heard my name being yelled I turned around and saw Mr Schue stood there. I think it suddenly hit me what had just happened and I went running toward him crying, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. Luckily school had finished so no one was around, I don't know what happened, but I was being pulled away from Mr Schue and into someone's lap.

"Shhh Santana, you're gonna be ok. We can deal with this together ok? Me and you. I promise" the person whispered quietly and only one person has a voice so sweet. Brittany

"How do you know?" I whimpered

"Because if you love me and I love you then nothing can stop us" She told me with a smile. Then she told me that sour patch kids are just gummy bears that turn to drugs which made me laugh. She stood up and held her hands out towards me, I instantly held onto her as she tugged on my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Ok San! I'm gonna have to go um Mercedes and Tina are coming round to be my first guests on Fondue for Two?" Brittany said, she leaned in and kissed my cheek making me blush instantly she then ran off out of school. I soon followed and headed to my car.

The next day when I got to school and as soon as I walked in I heard Becky Jackson yelling about the new school paper, she walked past me and handed me one. I opened it as I began to walk towards my locker to put my book away before Glee Club. I stopped suddenly and my eyes widened. I quickly opened the YouTube app on my phone and found Brittany's first episode of Fondue for Two! I cannot believe she did that! I stormed down the hallway and into the choir room, Britt was sat on one of the chairs at the back. Finn had just started yelling about how some big lipped blondie is having a secret hotel rendezvous with former blonde head cheerleader or something when I walked in

"This is your fault! You told everyone that I played for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show." I yelled pointing at Britt.

"Wait? Are you mad? You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerio's! And now you're only in the New Directions." Britt said innocently, usually I'd be ok about it but not this time.

"And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?" I raised my voice and then Finn yelled something at Sam, but I couldn't take my eyes off Brittany, she looked so worried and upset like she'd done something really wrong but had no idea. You know when a puppy bites some of your favourite shoes? It was like that. Finn stormed out the room and I followed.

 ***Brittany's POV***

I was stood outside my locker worrying about Santana and how she is with me when Artie came up to me

"What's going on with you and Santana?" He asked, I looked down and smiled at him

"Nothing" I say. It's obvious that he knows, but what we're doing isn't wrong!

"It doesn't sound like nothing. It sounds like something, which is almost always more than nothing." He said with this weirdly annoyed voice

"Calm down Artie" I chuckled

"Are you cheating on me with her?" He asks

"No, of course not. I mean I can't. She's a girl. Fooling around with her isn't cheating. It's just friends talking with their tongues super close." I tell him.

"No, who told you that?" Artie questioned

"Santana" I tell him honestly

"Don't you see she's manipulating you? She's taking advantage of you to try and break up us" He huffs. That's so not true. Santana actually loves me

"That's not cheating either, she told me that" I hushed out

"Do you see what's going on here? You're the hottest girl in this school, and I wear saddle shoes on legs that don't work. This shouldn't be happening. Not because I'm in a wheelchair but because I'm obsessed with Angry Birds and my mom cuts my hair." Artie said

"I like your haircut" I tell him. So maybe it was a lie because he looks like a bad Justin Bieber but

"It's hard enough for me to believe that this is real. If I know that you spend even a little time sharing yourself with someone else that there's one other person in your life that can provide for you the things that I'm supposed to provide, it's just too much for me to take. And Santana knows that. She's taking advantage of it to break us up." He says with an annoyed tone of voice.

"No, everybody thinks she's a bad person but she's not!" I tell him getting slightly angry

"God Brittany why are you so stupid?" Artie yells. My face drops, I can't believe he just said that everybody knows that that is the worst thing to say to me

"You were the only person in the school that never called me that!" I tell him, my voice broke slightly as tears fell down my face. I turned to walk away as the tears began to fall faster. I need her.

I need Santana.

 ***Santana's POV***

I was just outside the cafeteria checking through my twitter feed when I saw Britt walking around the corner heading towards me. She looked really upset and then she looked away from her feet and I saw the tears falling down her face. She looked at me and ran towards me, I opened my arms waiting for her to fall into them and she clung to me like her life depended on it. "Brittany? What's happened? Why are you crying?" I was so worried

"Artie called me stupid" She chokes out

"He did what?" I yell, Brittany jumped slightly at the sound of my voice and then she put her hand on my arm and I instantly calmed "I'm sorry Britt" I say "I know you're really upset right now, but if he doesn't see what a genius you are then he doesn't deserve you. You're a genius Brittany. You are the only person I know who can tell me either I need to know about Cats. You're the only person I know who can pick up choreography after seeing it twice. That's even better than Mike! You're the only person I know who isn't afraid to be themselves. You're not only a genius, but you're brave, trusting, honest, loyal and loving. Honestly Brittany you are so much better than him. He doesn't deserve you B" I tell her as I boop her nose. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans into my arms and we walk towards our lockers. We walked past Artie who was in the choir room singing Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac, but Brittany just kept her head up and at me with a smile.

By the end of the day Brittany felt much better. I dropped her off at home and she kissed me on the cheek just before I left, that one kiss meant more to me than anything because this was the first kiss she'd given me where we could be together. She was single, so was I and she said that if Artie and her ever broke up she'd be mine! I have to do something to make her see how much I love her.

I sped home and parked my car in the driveway. Mami and Papi were still away so I had the house to myself. I parked myself on the piano stool and listened to that rumours album to try and find the perfect song. And then Songbird began to play and that was it! Purfect!

I spent the night learning how to sing Songbird. At about 1 in the morning I fell asleep at the piano and was awoken by my phone buzzing on the piano top I reached out for it lazily and answered the phone

"Hello?" I whispered

"Santana?" The voice said and I immediately woke up

"Britt? Why are you awake at this time?" I said

"I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you" She whispered

"Ok. What's up?" I said whilst I walked over to the couch

"Um, I actually meant face to face. I'm outside" Brittany told me. She's outside! I ran to the door and pulled it open and there she stood wearing a pair of jog pants, a baggy Snoopy t-shirt and her blue leather jacket. I looked over her shoulder and saw her motor cross bike parked on the road. She waved the helmet in her hand which made me smile, she knew what I was going to ask. I let her in and we took a seat on the sofa. "Brittany? Why are you here at 1 in the morning?!" I say and she looks into my eyes, my heart begins to beat faster as she starts to lean forward, she's millimetres away from my lips when she whispers "To do this" and then her lips latch onto mine.

It short and sweet, but so meaningful. "What was that for?" I mumble and Brittany looks at me and just smiles

"It was because I love you. Santana, I wanna be with you. But I'm scared that if something bad happens once we're out as a couple I'm worried you'll resent me for it. You might not do it on purpose, but San, if you don't accept yourself before we're a couple how can you accept us being a couple? Does that make sense?" Brittany says and I begin to tear up "Oh no, Santana! I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't' cry!" She starts to panic

"No Britt, I'm not crying because of that. It's fine. I completely understand" I tell her "I wanna sing you something" I say and I walk over to the piano and begin to play Songbird. I look over to her whilst I'm singing and notice the tears falling from her eyes. I play the last few notes and she walks over to me

"Beautiful" She whispers

"I meant every word Britt, but I don't know if I'm ready" I tell her

"Well how about you come on Fondue for Two? I'll ask you out to Prom and I'll tell you how I feel and all you have to do is say yes" She says whilst holding my hands. This might not be a bad idea so I nod.

"I'm so tired Britt it's nearly 2am and we have Glee tomorrow, so come on, I needs to get my cuddle on" I wink at her when she giggles. We walk up to my room and fall asleep in each other's arms.

It was the day I was going on Fondue for Two, but I'm so scared, I don't want to let Brittany down, but I can't do this. I'm supposed to be there in an hour, I grab my phone with tears in my eyes and I text Brittany these words "I can't" I took everything I had not to type those words. I guess I'm not as strong as I look. Two hours later I was still crying on my bed, my plaster cast was so itchy and uncomfortable but I couldn't care less about it, Britt kept calling me but I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. It was about 8pm when I heard a knock at the door, I dried my eyes and made myself look more presentable. When I got downstairs I flung the door open ready to go all Lima Heights on their asses, but when I looked at those perfect blue eyes I immediately calmed down "Brittany? What're you doing here?" I asked her

"I came to see if you were ok. You didn't come to do Fondue for two and I got worried that you'd punched something, or fainted, or died. I was scared" She tells me, I smile softly at her and grab her hand pulling her inside the house,

"I'm sorry Brittany, you know I never meant to scare you, I just can't do it yet, I can't admit my feelings for you. I love you Britt, but I'm still scared of the talks and the looks, I don't know what I'd do if you started hating me because people didn't accept us, what if the Glee Club kick us out? What if my parents don't want us to be together? Or yours? I can't deal with it Brittany." I tell her with tears falling, she lets go of my hand and uses the pad of her thumb to brush my tears away

"You know I love you too. But Santana you have to let go of this worry that you have because if you don't you are always going to be living thinking what if" Brittany said "I have to go, it's late and we both need to think" She told me before leaning in and hugging me tightly she walked away and climbed onto her motor cross bike and drove off.

The next day when I got to school I saw the Glee Club standing against their lockers, but I didn't see Brittany. Suddenly the doors burst open and this little freshman was running through the halls yelling about a gorgeous blonde on a motorbike. The rest of the Glee club ran outside with the rest of the school. I was left alone in the hallway so decided to join the rest of the school outside. I was stood at the top of the stairs when the blonde came through the school gates riding her bike. I only knew of one person who rode that type of bike. Britt. She parked her bike in front of the crowd and pulled her helmet off, I swear at that moment everything went in slow motion, she undid her leather jacket to reveal a tight white top that hugged her figure perfectly. She walked, no she strutted up the stairs past the glee club and Artie then she reached me, she looked directly at me and winked and I swear if I could've I would have died and gone to heaven. I followed her inside the building "Britt?" I said and she turned to me with a smirk on her face

"Hey" She said

"What's this? You never ride your bike to school" I whisper

"I decided to change it up a bit, plus I look really hot and you can't deny that" She hushed as she took a step closer to me, I gulped

"Well, yeah. Glee Club? I mean, let's go to Glee Club" I blushed at my stuttering

"You're so cute San, let's go" She said before looking around, I did the same and realised that the whole school was still outside and next thing I knew Britt kissed me. Just for a second. When we pulled away we linked pinkies like normal and walked to Glee Club. We were the first two there other than Mr Schue who smiled at us when we walked in. He looked down and saw our pinkies linked and he smiled wider and winked at me. The rest of the club came in separately and took their seats, Finn was sat on the drum stool while Puck stood holding his guitar. Rachel was going to sing Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac. As she was singing I listened to the words and it made me think of Brittany, throughout the song we kept sharing knowing looks. It's like she could see exactly what I was thinking. Once the song was finished Quinn said somethings to Rachel that seemed pretty harsh they both started getting mad at each other about the Sam thing with Quinn and Finn as well as Rachel singing to Finn. They are so complicated. I stood up "STOP IT!" I yelled, everyone turned to me "You're all fighting about who should be with who, but honestly does it really matter that much? Everyone has a soulmate right? Well it might take years for you to find them but you will, I've found mine. I'm sure of it! They're the only person I've ever loved and ever want to be with. I can honestly say that I'm one of the lucky ones because I found my soulmate so early. But everyone will find them whether its at age 5, 25 or 50 you'll find them" I tell them and they all looked shocked, I looked over to Brittany who had tears in her eyes

"Well said Santana" Mr Schue piped up "I'm sick of all the drama in this club. Over the weekend I want you to think about all of these problems you have with each other and get over them because we're never as strong as we are when we're together." everybody was silent as they left the room. I stayed back and packed up my stuff when I felt a soft tapping on my shoulder I turned around and saw the beautiful blonde I love so much.

"Did you really mean it? Everything you said?" She asked whilst looking at her feet

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't" I giggled until I noticed the tears falling from her eyes "Why are you crying?" I asked

"Because you already found your soulmate and I've been pushing you to accept yourself and wanting you to be with me and you're in love with someone else" She sobbed and I gasped, I held my hand up to her chin and moved her head up to look at mine

"Brittany. I'm not in love with anyone else, I just want you. The person I was talking about was you! You are my soulmate! I love you so much Brittany S. Pierce!" I tell her and she smiles widely. Suddenly her hands are on my hips and she's twisting us around and setting me down to sit on the piano.

"I love you Santana Diabla Lopez" She whispers and then crashes her lips against mine. Right now I couldn't care less about whether anyone will walk in on us or not because the girl I love is kissing me. I've got Britt and nothing else matters.


	6. Chapter 6

***Brittany's POV***

I know that sometimes Santana gets angry and she gets mad and bitchy but she doesn't mean half of the things she says she just gets defensive and scared because she hides everything that makes her herself. I don't know whether she knows that that's why she does it and I certainly know that nobody understands her the way I do. Nobody ever stuck around Santana long enough to see that she isn't a bad person, not in the slightest actually, she's just scared and insecure about everything that makes her perfect. After recent events I'm starting to believe in Santana and I and our future together. The two of us will end up together, I just know it, I think she's the love of my life but who knows? Anyway, proms coming up and I really want to of with Santana, but she won't do that and since Artie and I broke up I guess I'll have to go to prom alone. I can just dance with everybody else's dates! There's a lot going on in our lives right now, prom, Glee club, love, it's great and all, but it's a lot. I'm still stressing about what dress I should wear to prom – maybe I'll get friends to help. We've got Glee practise now and San, Lauren and I were walking in talking about prom.

"I've been to Ann Taylor Loft, Filene's Basement and, like, six Forever 21s and I can not find a dress that fits. I'm gonna be forced to make my own dress for prom." Lauren sighed while we sat down on those plastic glee chairs

"Don't. You'll seem poor" I told her and then Santana jumped in

"You're up for Queen, you can't make your own prom dress. Prom is like our Oscars. It's seriously, like, the most important night of our lives" Santana told her, and she was right. Prom is so important to all of us – except Mercedes because she doesn't have a date which sucks, I know it sucks, cause I'm in the same boat. Mr Schue came in and looked at Santana and then looked to me – he had this disappointed look on his face, I know he knows about Santana and I so maybe Santana told him something about us. Mr Schue talked to us about performing at Prom which lead to Mercedes walking out.

"Is she okay?" Mr Schue asked

"Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom" Quinn piped up, I figured I'd give some input

"So" I began and Mr Schue looked straight towards me and so did Santana "I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance. And then all of your dates are going to ignore you and come dance with me, so…your dates are really my dates" I smiled. That comment was made for Santana, well actually Karofsky, he may be Santana's date for the prom, but the truth is I want to be Santana's date and I will be Santana's date. Glee club ended and I went to my locker to get my bag.

 ***Santana's POV***

It's difficult. Brittany saying she's got no date to prom – she should be my date. Britt should be going to prom with me; I should be buying her a corsage and telling her how beautiful she looks in her dress. But I'm not. I'm not because I'm a wimp and I'm just not ready to be out yet. Mr Schue told us we were all performing at prom however, he will be allowing us time to dance with our dates – I don't want to do that part. Glee club ended and everybody left and went to their lockers and other classes and stuff. I couldn't move – I had to talk to Mr Schue.

"Hey Santana, you ok?" Mr Schue asked me as he collected in sheet music

"Yeah, no, I don't know." I whisper

"Santana, talk to me? Let me help" the older man said. Mr Schue has been great ever since the whole, "I'm gonna get drunk and break my knuckles" incident he's really helped me get through everything that's happened with Brittany and her break up with Artie and stuff like that.

"Mr Schue, so much has happened, I mean, Brittany and Artie broke up which means I have the option to be with her now. Because of that I took the advice from your lesson, you know the rumours one? I found the perfect song from the album that expressed exactly how I felt about Brittany. After Britt broke up with Artie, we spent the entire day together and I think I cheered her up I mean she kissed me on the cheek…" I smiled at the memory, it was so innocent and yet so us.

"She kissed you on the cheek? Santana that's great" Mr Schue smiled and I knew he was happy for me

"Yeah she did" I giggled, yes, Santana Lopez giggles "Britt called me at 1am, she had driven round to mine on her dirt bike – she wore a helmet, don't worry. Anyway, she literally came to mine to kiss me. It was short, sweet and perfect. She told me all of her fears about us being together and me resenting her…it actually makes perfect sense. She also told me she loved me and wanted to be with me. Then I started to cry and I sang Songbird by Fleetwood Mac to her. She asked me to be on Fondue for Two and I said yes. We were supposed to talk about our feelings and she was going to ask me out to prom. It was going to be perfect" I sighed, god this is harder than I thought it would be.

"Ok, what happened next?" Mr Schue asked me

"I didn't go" I whispered and looked at the floor

"What? Why not?" he asked me in this weirdly shocked voice

"I was scared. But it was ok, Brittany was worried about me so she came to see me. She said we needed time to think, both of us. But then the next day she decided to come to school on her dirtbike, in the hottest outfit I have ever seen – like seriously Mr Schue, she was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top, anyway. Everyone in school was outside and wanted to look at Britt, so I followed Brittany inside and simply put she told me she was changing it up and therefore she was teasing me and I think she was showing me that she was willing to fight for me and help me. I don't know Mr Schue. It was so surreal and then do you know what she did? She kissed me, right there in the hallway, it felt amazing to be like that in the hall, it was crazy. And then we had that crazy Glee meeting" I whispered with a smile on my face, it's great having Mr Schue, I never really had a real father sure he lived with me and it sucked because I'm not exactly the girly-est girl ever, I like sports and I like beer and every other stereotypical lesbian, tomboy trait there is. Not having a father figure sucked, I never had someone who looked out for me and loved me the way only a father could do. I guess Mr Schue has filled that space. He really cares about me and I am really happy about him being there for me no matter what, I'm glad there's someone else there for me and not just Britt, it's great being able to talk to someone I trust about this whole situation with Britt and I.

"Santana! That's amazing! You and Brittany are moving in the right direction, I'm really happy for you. All you need to do now is to find a comfortable place where you're able to become the best version of yourself and then once you're there, Britt, Mike and I will all be here for you no matter what. Santana there are 13 people who love you and respect you" Mr Schue said making me scoff

"13? Really?" I laughed

"Yes Santana. Sam isn't coming back to this Glee club until he apologises and accepts you for who you are. We, as a club, no, as a family, don't accept homophobia, racism or any other form of discrimination, you're aware of that Santana. But yes, 13 people. 12 of us in the Glee club and then there is also Blaine – they will support you, sure Puck will probably make some stupid comment about you and Britt and maybe Rachel will try to make this all about her, but it doesn't mean they don't care" He smiles when he sees a slight tear fall from my eye, suddenly the door to the choir room opens we both turn our heads to look at the door and there she is, the beautiful blonde that owns my heart.

"Hey San, are you ok?" Britt asks

"I'm fine Britt-Britt, don't worry about me" I smiled as she walked over to me and Mr Schue she grabbed hold of my hand linked our pinkies – ok so I blushed, shut up.

"You know that isn't an option for me San. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you'd come look at my prom dress – maybe show me yours? Kurt, Tina and Lauren are all in a classroom they're wanting Kurt's opinion so, come with me?" Britt smiled

"Of course I'll come with you" I replied, she began jumping up and down making Schue and I laugh, Britt dragged me out of the choir room and down the hall into a room with the group of previously mentioned friends. Tina and Lauren had already had Kurt give them his very strong opinions – yeah, Britt's now gone behind the boards to get changed, we all made small talk about our excitement for prom. Then everyone went silent, completely quite, Britt was there and she looked insanely beautiful. She looked like she had stepped right out of a movie, got she's so perfect. "Brittany…wow, you look stunning…"I whispered absolutely mesmerized by the beautiful blonde in front of me. Brittany's face went bright red as she blushed at my comment; I walked closer to her to her and grabbed her hands. She doesn't seem it, but Brittany is very self conscious. "Britt, honestly, you look absolutely beautiful and anyone would be happy to have you on their arms but none other than me. God you're stunning" I whispered as I put my forehead against Britt's completely forgetting that everyone else was in the room I leaned in and kissed Brittany – yes, right on the lips, god it felt so good. Then there was the slightest little cough from Kurt and my world came crashing down. I had basically just outed myself to Kurt and Tina and Lauren, Brittany's face said it all she was just as shocked as I was.

"I-I-I" I couldn't speak, I kept stuttering

"Santana, it's ok" Kurt whispered

"What? I-I can't do this right now" I suddenly felt the urge to cry, and so I did, I collapsed in tears and with that Kurt ushered Tina and Lauren out of the room while Brittany fell to my side and pulled me into her body, she just whispered sweet nothings into my ear which began to calm me instantly, I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Santana, what's going on?" Kurt whispered as he walked closer to the two of us and sat down in front of us. What the hell do I do? Do I tell him or do I get Brittany too or do I just fake it and deny everything – but that would just be a step backwards in my relationship with Brittany.

"Kurt" I sniffled out "Remember that person I'm in love with? Well that person is Britt, I'm gay and I'm in love with Brittany"

"I love her too, Kurt" Brittany whispered as she held me closer

"What?" Kurt yelled with a smile on his face "You're a couple? That's amazing!"

"No, no, we're not a couple. It's complicated. I'm not ready to be out yet and Britt doesn't want to feel resented by me if we get together and something bad happens." I sighed

"Exactly, I love Santana and I don't want to screw this up" Brittany says

"Well, I'm here for you 100%, you've got my support and I cannot wait for Brittana to become official" He laughed and then pulled us into a hug making us giggle. The three of us decided to go back to class; Kurt and Britt had home economics while I had Spanish class with Mr Schue. As I walked down the hallway I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I crossed the threshold into the Spanish classroom and I looked to the curly haired teacher at the front he gave me a strange look to which I gave him a beaming smile.

Spanish is boring. I'm not going to lie to you. I was ready to fall asleep when I suddenly got a text from Brittany – "Artie just proposed" I chocked; my throat began to close up as tears welled up in my eyes. I jumped out of my seat and ran to Brittany's economics class. It was just Britt, Tina and Kurt left inside the classroom, I'm guessing they're talking about Artie and his proposal.

"Brittany…what the hell is this?" I said pointing to the text message she had sent me

"Santana, Artie came in and he, he sang a song for me and then, then he asked me out to prom" Britt looked to the ground and she gave this small sigh. Kurt was looking between Britt and I while Tina didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"What did you say?" I walked towards her

"I told him that when he called me stupid it really hurt and that I wasn't going to prom with him. There is only one person I want to go to prom with and she's standing right in front of me, but for now I know that won't happen and so I have to deal with going to prom alone" Brittany smiled sadly. God I wish I could do that, make that happen. Oh. My. God. This could be perfect. I have to talk to Mr Schue about this.


	7. Chapter 7

***Santana's POV***

"Britt…you are perfect. That was so sweet…but I have to go" I leaned across the table and rubbed Brittany's cheek, kissed her forehead and whispered so only she could her me "I love you" which made Britt blush. I then ran to the door, but before leaving I turned back around and winked at her before running down the hallways of McKinley High. I turned the corner and ran through the door of Mr Schue's Spanish room yelling his name "Mr Schue, I need your help" I stated before running out of the room and into the choir room with Mr Schue hot on my trail shouting after me.

"Seriously? Santana!" He said as he walked through the door "What the hell is going on?"

"I want to do something special for Brittany, like prom special, because she really really wants to go to prom with me, but I'm no where near ready to do that yet. But I want to give her what she wants, I want her to have the best prom night with me as her date. I want to give her the corsage; I want to dance with her and hold her close; take those stupid prom photos you see and I want to kiss her and make her feel like the most special girl in the world" I get out in one breathe "But I can't do that without your help"

"Sanatana, you really love her don't you?" Mr Schue looked at me while I dipped my head and blushed

"I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else" I whispered when suddenly the choir room door opens revealing one Mr Kurt Hummel

"Santana Lopez doesn't have a heart of stone I'm shocked" He laughed as he ran over to me and gave me a hug "Now listen to me. I am going to help you and Mr Schue plan the perfect mini prom for you and Britt"

"And why would you do that for me Lady Hummel?" I hissed at him, I didn't mean to but it just came out

"Santana, Kurt and I just want to help you" Mr Schue told me and I sighed as I jumped onto the piano

"God, I know I know! I just have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do!" I threw my head into my hands

"Supposed to do what?" A small voice suddenly piped up, the three of us snapped our heads to the location of the voice

"Brittany, what're you doing here?" I jumped off the piano and walked over to her

"I came to see if you wanted to come round and watch a movie or something, I mean, you don't have to you it's up to you and yeah umm" She mumbled and it was cute as hell

"Britt, come here?" She walked over to me and I held my hands out for her to hold "Of course I want too, I do, but I can't, I need to stay here and plan something with Mr Schue and Kurt" I said which made Brittany sigh and put on her infamous pout "No Britt, no don't do that, don't pout at me, you know I can't resist that"

"But San, I really wanted to spend time with you tonight" She sighed and I leaned my head onto hers

"You know I love you Brittany, and I would but I need to do this" I whispered while looking her in the eyes, she pulled her head back and dropped my hands crossing her arms

"Fine then" she said before storming out of the choir room. Great, Britt's mad at me! "Ok, since Britt seems to be mad at you now, I think we might have to get that prom plan off the ground and fully planned tonight! I will drive home and get all of my swatches and other decorations for prom ok! I'll be back, I'll be back!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"Well ok then. How you doing Santana?" Mr Schue said

"I think I'm ok Mr Schue, I just want this prom thing to be perfect especially now. Prom is on Saturday so I want, no need to do this tomorrow" I tell him

"Well, I guess we best get planning then" Mr Schue winked at me as Kurt came rushing through the door with 2 boxes overflowing with fabrics and books. The three of us stayed up through the night planning out Brittany's perfect prom. So far we have sorted out the corsage, the music and the decorations, Britt and I both have our prom dresses already so I'll get her to wear it when she comes round. Kurt set up this check list for us so we can be sure we have everything we need to give Britt what she deserves.

"Ok, that's four things crossed off the list, what else is left Mr Hummel?" Mr Schue joked and just before Kurt had the chance to reply his phone began to ring

"Hello…Dad, I'm at school with Santana and Mr Schue…what'd you mean its 1am?...Ok well I'll be home around 5am maybe a bit later…I'm helping Santana win over the love of her life Dad, this is extremely important…FINE!" Kurt slammed his phone shut while I blushed he said love of my life

"Sorry, it was just my Dad he was wondering why I wasn't home yet, anyway, let's keep going! Right, Santana, food and drink?" He smiled. Thank god for Lady Hummel, if I didn't have him to help me plan this I wouldn't have any idea where to begin!

"I was thinking something from Breadstix, that place means a lot to Britt and I so I think that'd be a cute homage to the two of us" I smiled as Mr Schue put his hand on my shoulder

"Well that's that one sorted! Now all you need to get sorted is prom queen and queen crowns" Kurt said which made Mr Schue and I burst into laughter

"One more thing, I'm going to make a speech. Talking about how much I love her and stuff like that" I blushed! We ordered everything online with a one day delivery thing praying that it'll be her by tomorrow which meant that Kurt, Mr Schue and I got home at around 3am. I pulled up to my house, climbed out of my car and walked to the front door swinging my keys around when I suddenly saw the blonde haired beauty of my dreams sleeping on my doorstep. "Brittany" I yelled as I dropped to my knees beside her, I shook her body waking her up in a slightly delirious state

"Santana?" She mumbled

"Britt, I'm right here come on wake up, lets get you inside!" I pulled her onto her feet and dragged her inside and up to my room laying her down on my bed. I went to get some pyjamas for both Britt and I, this consisted of miss-matching shorts and baggy t shirts. When I gave her pyjamas she had woken up more and changed into my clothes, god she looks amazing in my clothes, stop Santana, that's creepy. Once Britt had got changed she went to the bathroom and I got comfortable in bed and waited for her to show up. Minutes later she walked through the door, climbed into bed and immediately cuddled into my side, my instincts took over and I put my arm around her and began trailing her skin with my fingertips, "Britt, what were you doing outside my house at 3am?" I whispered breaking the blissful silence between the two of us

"I wanted to see you and I thought you were ignoring me. I wanted to say sorry for getting mad earlier, I know you wanted to spend time with me but you were busy doing – well I don't know what you were doing – but that's not the point, I should have respected that you were busy and Santana, I'm so sorry" Brittany began to cry, fuck I hate it when she cries! She just kept mumbling that she was sorry

"Stop, Brittany, it's ok. I'm not angry, I was busy organising something for tomorrow night! You don't have to apologise for anything! You did absolutely nothing wrong ok? Please Britt, stop, stop crying" I mumbled into her hair while I used my thumb to rub the tears off her cheek. And then she looked into my eyes and leaned in, she captured my lips with hers literally taking my breath away, she pulled away after a few seconds and looked into my eyes. Then she attacked my lips, her tongue glided over my lip asking for entrance which I allowed, mainly due to the fact that I had to realise the moan I was holding back, Brittany and I began making out hard when suddenly she climbed on top of me.

"Britt, stop" I mumbled against her lips "Stop, Brittany stop" I said as I pulled away pushing gently on her chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"This, right now, it's not right" I told her honestly

"You don't love me anymore do you?" She asked, tiny tears brimming in her eyes

"What no! Brittany S. Pierce I love you so much! I don't wanna do this right now because I want to do this properly, you and I, I want to take you out on dates and then ask you to be my girlfriend and then have sex with you, no, I want to make love to you because you deserve that" I kissed her on the forehead making her smile shyly "So, right now, you're gonna come her and hold my waist so I can put my arm around you and cuddle you until we fall asleep together" and so she did. And it was perfect!

The next day I woke up without my beautiful blonde, but there was a note telling me that she'd gone home to get clothes so she'd see me at school. I felt awful because I wasn't going to be at school today I had to stay home and decorate the house and get prom ready for Britt and I. All of the deliveries arrived between 7 and 8 am which was great because that gave me around 10 hours to get this prom ready and off the ground. Kurt was coming round after Glee rehearsal which finished at 11am so that's 3 hours to start putting the perfect prom playlist together and getting Brittany's corsage from the florist. It was a lavender rose and a yellow rose with red tips. These have a special meaning behind them don't worry, I thought ahead. Picking the songs for the perfect prom playlist took around two hours leaves and hour to go and get the corsage. I pulled up outside the most popular, expensive florist in Lima.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a corsage for Santana Lopez, I called yesterday" I said to the person on the reception

"Oh hey girl, I got it right here!" the girl behind the counter grabbed the corsage and put it in a box and began gift wrapping it "So what's a gorgeous girl like you doing buying a corsage?"

"It's for the person I love. I'm giving them their own mini prom tonight, but they don't know it yet. They really deserve this and I want to make them feel so special" I began to blush

"So who's the lucky lady?" The cashier winked at me which shocked me

"H-h-how did you k-know that it was a girl?" I stuttered

"Oh honey, you don't get a corsage for a guy and plus my gaydar is on point. What you're doing is amazingly sweet and I want to give you some extra decorations and stuff if you'd let me?" She smiled while handing me the corsage boxed up

"Oh my god, yes! That's awesome, thank you!" I smiled. She loaded a bunch of decorations into my car and gave me a hug before I drove back home to find an angry looking Kurt Hummel on my doorstep!

"Santana Lopez! I have been waiting outside this door for 20 minutes where the hell have you been?" He yelled

"Oi Mr! I was getting flowers and stuff now come help me unload this bloody car!" I winked as he walked over to my car and gasped

"Jesus Christ Santana! Did you rob a flourist?" He gasps

"Nope, the girl just wanted to give me something special for my prom plan so she gave me all these decorations and stuff and yeah, help me unload would ya?" I winked at him as I grabbed the first stack of boxes.

Kurt and I spent the next 5 hours decorating the house setting up everything from a photobooth that we had booked to 2 party crowns and sashes saying "Prom Queen". There are balloons and banners and streamers and basically every cheesy party decoration on the planet, we moved all of the furniture from the living room upstairs and put it in my parent's bedroom and that room became the dance floor and prom central. We set up a bunch of lights that Mr Schue gave us from the choir room and this awesome sound system ready to play beautiful music for Britt and I to dance too. We had also set up a spotlight in my bedroom to allow the girl I love and I to have one slow dance together to end the night. This is gonna be perfect! I've got Mr Schue to dress up in a nice suit and drive a limo to pick Brittany up and bring her here. Kurt's gonna do my make up and sort my hair out quickly before I get dressed and double check everything! "SHIT" I yelled "Kurt I forgot to text Brittany!"

"Wait, Santana let me do it!" He said, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to B saying "Hey Britt, get your prom dress on because I have a few extra ideas for it that I wanna show you – be there by 6"

 ***Brittany's POV***

So I have no idea what the hell is going on but Kurt texted me and I had to put on all of my prom stuff, do my hair AND make up, but anyway I had nothing else to do tonight as Santana was busy which sucked but whatever, so I did what Kurt told me. At 6pm exactly there was a knock on the door so I ran downstairs and opened it ready to be met with the (as Santana calls him) Pasty Gay. But no, there in his place was Mr Schue dressed as a chauffeur. "Mr Schue what are you doing here?"

"Your limo awaits Ma Lady" He bowed and took my hand leading me to the limo, opening the door and allowing me to take a seat in the most expensive thing I have ever seen. Mr Schue climbed in the front of the limo and began to drive away. "Mr Schue, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He smirked. We drove around Lima for about 10 minutes until we pulled up to Santana's house. The hell is going on?

"Mr Schue, why are we at Santana's house?" I asked but he just silently got out the car and walked to my door opening it and letting me climb out.

"Ok, Britt, head inside and I will see you later" He smiled at me as I took slow steps towards Santana's front door. I took a deep breath and then walked into her house, the sound of music was coming from her living room and so I headed towards it. And there she was, she was stood in the middle of her living room with streamers and balloons and lights and…prom. She was stood in her prom dress, that stunning red dress that hugged her in all the right places. I gasped and tears began brimming in my eyes "Santana, did you do all of this for me?"

"You wanted to go to prom with me, but I'm too scared for that right now so instead I created our own prom. Oh I got you something" She walked over to me with a box in her hand and held it out to me. I looked at her in suspicion as I took the box, I removed the lid and saw the most beautiful corsage I'd ever seen. "Santana, this is beautiful" I gasped

"The roses mean something, the yellow rose with the red tips, that one means falling in love and the lilac one means love at first sight. Brittany S. Pierce, I love you and I have since the first time I ever met you, you're the only person I ever wanted to be with and you're the only person I have ever loved. This is why I want to go to this prom with you and only you. And I wish I was brave enough to walk into that gymnasium holding your hand and dance with you on that dance floor but I'm not, at least not yet." She glanced at the floor, god she's so cute, I held the box and pushed it into her line of vision

"So…will you put this on my wrist or what? Cause all I wanna do is dance with the girl I love, will you let me do that?" I smiled and she looked up at me and nodded as she slid the corsage onto my wrist.

2 Hours later Santana and I were dancing together surrounded by balloons and confetti that I'd blown in her face previously when suddenly we stopped, the music changed to a song with a much slower tempo I looked into Santana's eyes only to see tears brewing – _took my love and took it down_ – now I understood, Landslide. We kept holding each other and swaying slowly to the music, Santana kept sniffling into my shoulder, _\- but time makes you bolder, children get older and I'm getting older too_ – "San" I whispered while leaning my head onto her forehead, we stared into each others eyes and I used my thumb to clean the tears off her cheeks "I love you" I leaned in and kissed her. It was only short and sweet until San pulled away with blushing cheeks I glanced over her shoulder "Santana…"

"Yeah Britt?" She smiled

"Is that a photobooth?" I smirked and she laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me into the photobooth.

BEST. .

San and I fell asleep cuddled together on her bed until about 2pm the next day. Real prom was tonight but nothing could beat this prom, the perfect prom that Santana made for me. She made me a prom. Anyway, heading to prom without Santana beside me was just weird I didn't like it but had to deal with it anyway.

Not being able to dance with Santana sucked. She had to stay beside Dave Karofsky dancing with that oaf, I know she had to keep up appearances but seeing her over there looking miserable made my heart sink to my stomach and not having a date sucked so bad. Dancing around with other peoples dates was fun for a while, but their dates always seemed to get mad at me – god knows why. Anywhere it got to the point of the night when Figgins called for our attention to announce who'd won prom royalty this year.

"And your prom king is…Dave Karofsky" Figgins said into the microphone

"You suck so bad Quinn Fabray, I won" Santana grinned making me smile

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen…With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is…Kurt Hummel." Figgins whispered and the crowd went silent, a spotlight shone on Kurt making him panic and run away, not only did he leave, but Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Blaine all ran off in different directions. I figured Blaine would be with Kurt, Rachel and Quinn would go together – maybe slap each other – which meant I needed to run after Santana. I mean I would of gone anyway but that's not the point Britt run!

I caught up to Santana and followed her into the choir room "How could my running mate win and I didn't?" Santana said facing away from me

"It's just a stupid crown, you can buy it at the party store" I told her

"I'm gonna be an outsider my whole life. Can't I just have one night where I'm queen? I'm accepted? As soon as we get to New York, I'm bailing to live in a lesbian colony. Or TriBeCa. They must have sensed that I was a lesbian. I mean, they must have. Do I smell like a golf course?" Santana mumbled as she pasted back and forth from the piano back to me

"People don't know what you're hiding, they just…they know that you're not being yourself. If you were to embrace all the awesomeness that you are, you would have won" I smiled at her

"How do you know?" She looked up at me

"Because I voted for you. And, because I believe in you, Santana" I stepped towards her and grabbed her by the hands pulling her closer to me

"This prom sucks" Santana said and I shrugged "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Go back out there and be there for Kurt. This is gonna be a lot harder for him than it is for you" I told her

"Thank you Britt, it means so much to me that you would vote for me. You're so special to me. Will you do me a favour?" She mumbled

"Of course, what is it?" I asked her

"Dance with me during the number Mercedes and I are singing?" She rushed out and I couldn't help myself I leaned in and kissed her, passionately, deeply and lovingly. And she kissed me back with the same, if not more passion and love.

"We should" I was silenced by her lips, "San, we need to go back out there, you have to sing!" I giggled. She leaned back and grabbed my hand

"Lets go gorgeous" She smiled as we began to run down the hallway and back into the gym to see Kurt get crowned

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton" He yelled as Santana ran up to Mercedes and whispered something into her ear.

The music to Dancing Queen started and Santana winked at me before she began to frown when Karofsky ran away leaving Kurt in the middle of the dance floor alone. God, this is awful. Blaine! I looked over to him and nodded towards the dance floor – he got the hint and went towards Kurt. They began to dance together – cute I guess, I just wish it was Santana and I, I sighed deeply. I saw Quinn was alone at the front of the dance floor by the stage so I tiptoed my way across to her and grabbed her hand "Brittany! Dance with me?" She said making me laugh and we began to dance with each other, I looked over to Santana who was smiling widely, she took Mercedes' arm and they walked into the crowd Santana came straight to me while Cedes began to dance with Quinn. It was amazing, being able to dance with Santana in front of everyone without worrying about people thinking we're more than friends. I'm glad we did this. God, she's so beautiful and means so much to me. This definitely made this one of the greatest proms ever!

Later that night Santana dropped me off home she walked me to my door and smiled "Thank you Brittany, you really made these past two days the best prom nights ever" She smiled at me

"The pleasure was all mine and anyway you were the one who organised all of it and Santana Lopez I am so proud of you for getting up there and dancing with me during that final number. That meant everything to me, literally everything" I felt her hands on my cheeks brushing at them and it wasn't until then that I realised I was crying

"Hey, Britt, why are you crying?" She looked so concerned, her brows furrowed and her lips pouted slightly

"It just feels like things are finally looking up for us, it feels like we might actually have a shot and Santana you're doing it! You're moving in the right direction!" I smiled at her and she blushed before kissing me

"That's because things are becoming perfect and will be perfect because you and I are endgame Britt, you will be my girlfriend and then my fiancée and then my wife because Brittany you are my soul mate. I just know it. I'm so in love with you Britt" She whispered

"Santana Lopez you are the love of my life and no matter what we're going to have a future together I just know it. Now, it's 2am" I said before kissing her "Go" kiss "to" kiss "Bed"

"Can't I just stay here?" She pleaded with me

"Fine, lets go cuddle, but you gotta be quiet cause my parents won't be happy if I'm sneaking someone into my room at 2am" I whispered into her ear as I unlocked the door, Santana's arms wrapped around my waist hugging me from behind.

"My girl" She mumbled into my neck. I'm her girl.


End file.
